Trust Me
by Sammy41
Summary: The Von Trapps have been happy in Switzerland for the past five years, but before they can return to the Villa, will something interrupt this peace ?
1. Chapter 1

It was difficult to concept that five years had passed. Five years since the Villa Von Trapp had been occupied by the rambunctious family of nine. Each child was now five years older and five more years of memories had developed in Switzerland since their escape from Austria.

Georg Ritter von Trapp carefully walked up the narrow staircase to the second floor of the family's current dwellings. No, he could not call it home, simply their residence. He could not wait for the day when they could return to the Villa. None of them could and he knew the time would be coming soon.

The house was rather small or at least compared to where they had come from. There were two floors and three bedrooms and after two years the boys had proudly constructed a barn, where Kurt and Friedrich slept in the loft. There was no question that there life was much different.

Passing his daughter's rooms, he stopped at the sight of one of them. For a moment he paused in the hall and gazed at the fifteen year old. How much older she looked.

"Father?"

Brigitta's voice snapped him out of the trance and she gave a slight laugh. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered as she set her book down and he leaned against the doorframe. She shook her head at him. "Where are your sisters?"

"Well, lets see . . . Liesl and Louisa went to market like you asked and Gretl and Marta can't stop doting over that bunny that Kurt and Friedrich found the other day," Brigitta told her father.

"And what about you?"

"I've finally found some quiet to finish the books that Friedrich brought me home," she smiled.

Georg gave a soft smirk. She was five years older but still the girl he had always known. Unfortunately her words reminded him of more serious matters. "Speaking of Friedrich, has he uh . . . Mentioned anything to you lately?"

Brigitta's light mood shadowed slightly. "He's just convinced that he can make decisions for himself. He'll join the army whether you like it or not," she told him gravely. "Anyway, he may not have a choice. With all these bombings they may just start recruiting-"

"I don't think it will come to that," Georg told her. "I'll just have to talk to him before he really does something unreasonable."

"I just can't wait until we can get out of Schaffhausen. I want to go home," Brigitta confessed.

Brigitta and Georg shared the same love for Austria. While other members of the Von Trapps found adventure and excitement in their occupation in Switzerland, he was counting down the days until he could return to the Villa. "We'll be home soon. Probably sooner than you think."

"I sure hope so father," Brigitta sighed before picking up her book and returning to her reading.

Georg gave a small nod of his head and slowly turned from the room. He quietly ambled down the hall and wandered toward his bedroom. Actually it was not his; it was his and Maria's and as he peeked his head inside the cracked door he quickly remembered the fact.

His grey-blue eyes focused gently on the figure lying peacefully on the bed. Quietly pushing open the door he slowly strode across the room and softly sat down on the mattress. Maria von Trapp slept contently, looking more beautiful than Georg had thought possible. He silently watched her and gave a small smile. This woman was his wife and in their five years of marriage, he had not regretted a single day with her.

After awhile he carefully brought out a hand and gently stroked a lock of her golden hair back. He saw her soft lips curve into a discreet smile. "Georg?" she mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized as she slowly stretched open her bright blue eyes.

"You didn't," Maria assured him with a soft smile as she rolled from her side and onto her back for a better look at her husband. "I'm sorry for falling asleep for so long-"

"There's no need to apologize. You need your rest," Georg said. He slowly placed a soft hand on her abdomen and grinned. "After all if you're going to have a healthy boy-"

"Boy?" Maria asked with a smile. "Who says that it will be a boy?"

"I'm just guessing is all," Georg answered teasingly. "Besides, don't we have enough females around this place?"

"Georg!" Maria exclaimed giving him a playful hit. "You can't really mean that."

"You're right, I don't," Georg replied tilting his head to the side. "I'm just excited for this little girl or boy."

"Well, he or she will be here soon enough," Maria told him placing a hand of her own on her swollen abdomen.

"It will be strange having a baby around again. I mean not since Gretl have I even held an infant."

"Then I guess this child will be a refresher course, Captain, won't it?" Maria laughed.

"I imagine it will," Georg smiled back, slowly bending to kiss her. Before their lips could touch a loud commotion was heard below them. The children's voices were followed by a loud crash and another uproar of shouts.

"Kurt, what did you break?!"

The couple could hear Brigitta yell before fleeting down the stairs to join her siblings. Georg gave a sigh. "There is a lack of quiet in this house you know."

"Well, that's just the way I like it," Maria replied as she slowly sat up, using her husband's arm for help. "Besides, I believe that it is time for lunch anyway."

Twenty-one year old Liesl von Trapp wandered the crowded market street, a basket at her arm. Every once in a while she would stop and find the item she needed, glancing at her list from time to time.

"You never told me what you thought about that boy," nagged the eighteen year old at her side. Louisa was now a tall and elegant young lady, with gold locks of hair and blue eyes much like her sisters. She happily skipped along with Liesl down the pathway, keeping herself busy with gossip and now boys.

"Which boy?" Liesl asked with a sigh.

"The one who takes bike rides by the house every night. Rupert-"

"Not particularly my type," Liesl replied. "What do you care anyway?"

"I was just curious is all," Louisa answered. "I just can't wait to go back home, where all the real eligible bachelors are-"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Liesl asked.

Louisa shrugged her shoulders. "And do you ever think about it? I mean, one of these days you ought to be married-"

"Yes, one of these days," Liesl muttered as they stopped at one of the fruit and vegetable stands.

"One-"

"Louisa we need lettuce," Liesl advised, cutting her sister off. Louisa gave a slight roll of her eyes before wandering off into the crowd. Liesl shook her head and gave a huff as she began filling the basket with apples. Before she could finish the task, someone leaned against the side of the stand and Liesl recognized the face.

"Not you again," she sighed.

The man gave a small smirk and sighed, "I have a name you know."

"I try to forget the things you say to me-"

"Well, then I will re-introduce myself. The name is Roman Ivanov. Commander Roman Ivanov-"

"Oh yes, now I remember. The obnoxious Russian who can't seem to leave innocent people alone."

"So you do remember me," Roman remarked in a pleased manner. He grabbed an apple off the stand and took a large bite.

"Shouldn't you be with your army Commander?"

"I've told you before. I am an escaped prisoner of war in neutral territory. I cannot leave here without permission," Roman sighed.

"I'd be happy to pull a few strings for you," Liesl quipped, quickly striding away. Roman was fast to chase after her.

"What have I done to make you dislike me?" Roman asked.

"Nothing at all."

"Nothing at all?"

"I'm just not interested, that's all," Liesl explained as she turned to face him.

"We've met four times now and every time you have rejected-"

"I was hoping you would take a hint."

"You will find that I am very motivated," Roman said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are one intriguing young woman," Roman answered.

"Intriguing?" Liesl asked.

"Mysterious. I haven't even come to know your name-"

"Yes, it is one thing you'll have to wait to find out," Liesl smirked at him, her blue eyes flashing into his dark brown ones.

"Wait? That would call for another meeting, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," Liesl answered before joining the pair was Louisa.

"Who's this?" she asked her sister.

"Commander Roman Ivanov," Liesl answered. "He's very motivated."

"Charming," Louisa grinned at him as they shook hands.

"I am only fortunate enough to be in the presence of such beautiful young ladies-"

"You are sly Ivanov," Liesl said. "But my sister's judgment is terrible. You are not charming-"

"Maybe it is just your judgment that is not up to par," Roman grinned.

Liesl rolled her eyes and handed Louisa the basket of groceries. "We need bread."

"But-"

Liesl simply shoved Louisa back into the crowd and narrowed her focus on Roman. "What is it that you want?"

"I simply want to meet with you," Roman answered truthfully as the two started on a slow walk through the market place.

Liesl tried to ignore his words. He was handsome, there was no denying that. Dark hair and eyes that were as striking as the night. He was strong and broad like the soldier he claimed he was, and the few times she saw him he was in the attractive attire of his uniform.

"What don't you like about me?" Roman asked in desperation.

"There are just too many things you wouldn't understand. Besides, I barely even know you-"

"But you could know me if you gave me the time-"

"What if I don't want to?"

"What harm can a new acquaintance bring?"

"Unfortunately too many things these days," Liesl answered.

"Ah, so it is a trust issue, is it?"

"Trust is the base for any relation."

"Well, what don't you trust about me? I have no gun. I'm stuck here in Switzerland until this war is over and I am obviously no Nazi-"

"So you presume that makes you a good person?"

"How can I prove that I am?" Roman asked raising his eyebrows.

Liesl sighed and shook her head, "I don't know," she whispered in defeat.

The kitchen of the Von Trapp residence was bustling with noise and movement as Georg and Maria entered. Kurt was sheepishly sweeping up glass from the floor, while Gretl and Marta rifled through the cupboards. Friedrich and Brigitta were busy preparing sandwiches and Maria joined them without hesitation. Georg on the other hand turned his attention to the youngsters who had busied themselves with a mysterious task.

"Girls, what are you doing?" he asked, slightly amused, but with a good amount of authority in his voice.

"We're looking for something to feed the bunny," answered the small ten year old with golden locks of hair. She turned and tilted her head upward to look at her father, who couldn't help but smile down at her.

"For the bunny rabbit, huh?" Georg repeated. "And what do you plan on feeding it?"

"Maybe Friedrich could fix her a sandwich," Gretl answered confidently. Friedrich gave a slight laugh and simply continued to prepare lunch with his mother and sister.

"Don't be silly Gretl," Marta told her as she re-entered the kitchen. "I found some carrots."

"That bunny is going to get so large it won't be able to walk," Kurt remarked as he finished his sweeping. Marta and Gretl simply gave the sixteen year old a sharp glare. Georg rolled his eyes at his son, while Marta grabbed her younger sister.

"Come on-"

"Wait," Gretl insisted before nearly running over to Maria. "Mother?"

"What is it darling?" Maria asked Gretl as the young girl stopped at her side.

"I have a question," Gretl prolonged.

"Yes . . ."

"Where do babies come from?" she asked shyly.

Maria's eyes widened slightly and Georg's mouth dropped. Like immature teenagers, Friedrich, Kurt, and Brigitta all gave slight snickers while Gretl kept a steady and curious face on her mother.

"Well . . ." Maria started. "When a man and a woman love each other-"

"Darling . . ." Georg began nervously.

"Gretl, don't you want to go and play with the bunny?" Brigitta asked hopefully. Maria gave her a daughter a thankful look but her efforts were not effective.

"No, I want to know where babies come from," Gretl repeated.

"Well . . . I . . . I," Maria paused. "I think I need some more time to come up with the right answer."

Gretl stared at her for a moment and then slowly nodded her head. "Okay," she finally approved, before turning and skipping out the door to join her sister and their pet. Georg gave a sigh of relief.

"What, Georg? She's apt to be curious," Maria nearly laughed at her husband.

"Yes and I don't think I like it," Georg replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh don't have an aneurism father. Isn't she going to find out eventually?" Brigitta asked.

"Why does eventually have to be right now?" Georg asked. "She's still young-"

"She's ten years old," Kurt replied as he grabbed a sandwich and quickly began to wolf it down.

"Yes, thank you for the reminder Kurt," Georg said.

"Well, what would you like me to tell her?" Maria asked him.

"We'll talk about it later," Georg answered as his eyes settled onto his eldest son. "Right now, I want to talk to Friedrich."

"About what?" the nineteen year old boy asked in a deep voice, folding his arms across a broad chest. He had grown tall and strong in the past five years, almost larger than the captain. His eyes were a fierce blue and his hair a striking gold color.

"I think you know what," Georg answered and Kurt, Brigitta, and Maria became slightly uncomfortable. "It seems as though you're convinced to go and join the army-"

"It's my choice to make," Friedrich told him, walking around the table and heading for the door.

"I'm not finished speaking with you," Georg snapped at him and Friedrich stopped at the door. Slowly he turned and faced the man he had looked up to for so many years and nearly glared. "I won't allow you to do this. You want to ruin your life, don't do it while you are still under my rules-"

"I'm nineteen years old and joining the Swiss army isn't going to ruin my life-"

"You're too young. I've been a soldier Friedrich and I don't wish that upon you-"

"Being a soldier is honorable. You used to speak of courage and respect. It's hypocritical of you to deny me the chance to have the same-"

"I want what is best for you!"

"You can't decide anymore!" Friedrich shouted before swinging open the door and striding out.

Georg's eyes narrowed and he quickly followed, with Maria behind him. "Georg, please don't-"

"Friedrich!" Georg yelled. The boy stopped his stride toward the barn, where Gretl and Marta were already feeding their rabbit. "Do you even realize how important the decision you are trying to make is?"

"Yes." Friedrich answered as the two men started to move closer, lessening the distance between them.

"Then you really are naïve," Georg replied causing Friedrich's eyes to narrow. "You want to go and play soldier go ahead. Are you ready to live life by orders and-"

"We did with you for plenty of years. I don't see much of a difference-"

Georg's face turned red from anger and his voice boomed. "Don't you ever speak to me like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Friedrich countered. "And don't try to deny it! If it wasn't for mother we'd be still marching in line!"

"I thought I taught you more respect than this you ungrateful little-"

"Boys! Please stop!" Maria yelled in desperation, attempting to push them apart as their noses inched closer together. The men's shouts at each other were becoming louder and Maria's attempts were ineffective.

Suddenly before anything could escalade further, their voices were drown out by a loud screaming noise coming from the sky. The whistle of plane engines roared above and it felt as though the ground was starting to shake. And then it truly began.

The first bomb fell and for a short moment it was like a calm before a storm. Yet when it landed on a building only blocks away and its bricks and foundation crashed to the ground, everything changed. The fatal weapons slammed all around Schaffhausen, destroying property and taking lives in a matter of seconds.

The noises of the chaos above were so loud that Georg could barely hear the voices of Gretl and Marta in the barn screaming his name. He sprinted toward the unstable structure, and grabbed each girl by an arm and forced them to the ground, where they covered their ears and heads with their hands, while Georg sheltered them with his own body.

Friedrich quickly took his mother as close to the house as he could, before a large shake of the ground caused them to become unbalanced, ungracefully sending them to the ground. Both mother and son covered their heads and kept still and huddled close on the grassy ground.

Inside through the open door they could see Kurt and Brigitta who took cover under the kitchen table, trying to yell above the noise to the rest of the family. Their questions were obvious and predictable but there was no chance to answer.

Schaffhausen was under attack.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The Schaffhausen bombings really did take place and I realize that Schaffhausen is kind of out of the way from where the Von Trapps came from, but I wanted to put them in the middle of the action. I realize people don't like nail bitters so I will try to update soon, but remember that reviews are very motivating ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was still conversing with Liesl when the first wave of air strikes flew through the city. The innocent civilians screamed in terror and Roman swiftly grabbed Liesl, pushing the two of them to the ground and covering her with his own body.

"What's happening?!" she screamed as the bombs continued to fall. Roman protected her ears from the noises with his own hands and scanned the scene with large eyes. His adrenalin was running wildly and his heart pounded hard. They were in the center of the city and bombs were falling on all sides of the market, hitting buildings and homes all around.

In a short instant a bomb had fallen too close for comfort, smashing through one half of the market and slamming to the ground. People screamed and cried and Roman swallowed down hard.

Innocent people would soon be dead.

Maria Von Trapp was shaking harshly when the dropping of bombs had finally come to a stop. Her heart still raced wildly and she removed unsteady hands from her ears as Friedrich slowly sat up.

"Is it safe?!" Marta shouted to her father.

Georg ignored her. "Is everyone all right?!" he yelled.

There was no answer at first. "Is anyone hurt?! Maria?! Friedrich!"

"We're okay father!" Friedrich answered across the way. He then looked inside to Kurt and Brigitta. "Are you two all right?"

"Besides the heart in my throat, I'm fine," Brigitta answered as Kurt and herself slowly raised their heads.

"Mother are you okay?" Friedrich asked Maria.

"Y-Yes," she answered nervously. "Just . . . A little frightened."

Friedrich slowly grabbed her by the hand and helped her to the feet. She instinctively put a hand on her stomach, and was glad when she felt the baby kick. It meant that there was still life.

"Do you think it's over?" Kurt asked as he opened the door for Friedrich and Maria, now looking to his father who headed for the house with Marta and Gretl.

"I don't know," Georg answered. "Let's just all get inside. We're safe for now."

Kurt hastily closed the door behind the last three members of the family and looked to the six frightened faces. Gretl and Marta quickly clung to their mother who was still sharing a hug with the eldest Von Trapp at the house. Brigitta hugged her father tightly and Kurt did the same after striding across the room.

"I'm scared," Gretl mumbled, her voice wavering with sobs. Friedrich bent down and grabbed her into an embrace and was fast to reassure his youngest sister.

"It's okay now Gretl," Friedrich said.

"Do you think he's right?" Kurt asked, who had now released from a hug with his mother.

"I certainly hope so," Marta whispered softly.

"Oh no," Brigitta exclaimed suddenly, causing nearly everyone in the family to tense back up. "What about Liesl and Louisa?"

There was rubble in the streets and Swedish soldiers running around in confusion. People wandered and laid helplessly, screaming out in fear or pain. The fruit and vegetables, tables, clothes, and spices of the market had been knocked down and spilled onto the concrete floors.

When Liesl raised her head she saw a lone melon rolling down the street. There were men running in uniforms and as she shifted her vision slightly upward she saw a building that looked like it had been a box crushed by giant hands. She heard screams.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked her as he slowly removed himself from her.

Liesl swallowed hard as she rolled from her stomach onto her back. "Yes. I think so." she answered. More than anything she was shocked and attempting to take in her surroundings. "What happened Roman?"

The man slowly shook his head as he stayed their on a knee. "B-24s," he answered distantly.

"What?" Liesl asked confused.

"B-24 Liberators. American heavy bombers," Roman elaborated.

"But what are they doing here? This is neutral territory-"

"I don't know," Roman said. "I should take you home though. Things are going to become hectic."

"I think they already have," Liesl sighed, scanning the once lively market place again. "I'm scared. What if they come back?"

"I'll be with you. I'll protect you. There's nothing to be afraid of," Roman assured her. The young woman's blue eyes traveled into his own brown ones, and for a long moment they held the gaze. "I-"

Liesl cut off his words. "My sister," she gasped. "Where's Louisa?"

"I-I-don't know," Roman stuttered. "We can find her. Come on."

Liesl took Roman's hand and he gently helped her off the dirty market floor. Liesl didn't let go as the two headed through the market. She felt safe with him at her side, with all the ugliness that had developed. People were bleeding and weeping, and Liesl could barely move herself forward. Roman was forcing her to be brave, and for that she was grateful.

Her stomach was in knots as they searched through the clusters of people. It seemed that they would never find Louisa and Liesl felt responsible. "I shouldn't have sent her off like that-"

"Don't blame yourself," Roman replied, still scanning the market intently. "You didn't drop the bombs today and we'll find your sister soon enough."

Fortunately Roman was right and Louisa was spotted a good fifty yards away from where one of the bombs was dropped onto the street. Liesl nearly sprinted to her, grabbing her sister into a hug. "I was so worried," she breathed out. Roman slowly followed behind her and stopped to watch the two sisters share an embrace.

"What were those planes? Why were they bombing us?" Louisa asked. She seemed dazed still, but Liesl couldn't blame her.

"Americans," Liesl said quietly. "But that doesn't matter now, are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I think so," Louisa answered her older sister. "Do you think they'll come back-"

"That arm doesn't look to good," Roman observed as he took a position at Liesl's side. Both girls took a look at Louisa's arm, where blood was slowly trickling down her finger. It was amazing that Louisa hadn't recognized the injury, but the young girl seemed out of sorts as it was.

"It's just a scratch I'm sure," Louisa said.

"No, Louisa, let me see it," Liesl insisted, gently grabbing it. She slowly turned it over and took sight of a deep cut running from her elbow crevasse down about six inches. "Oh dear," Liesl gasped, quickly pulling out a hanker chief. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all" Louisa answered dazed, her eyes wide as she studied the new wound. "Oh my. It's just so much b-b-blood . . ."

Roman quickly caught Louisa as she fainted back and Liesl placed a hand over her mouth. "Should we get a doctor?" he asked as he scooped her into a pair of strong arms.

"No, she'll be alright. I shouldn't have let her see. She can't seem to stomach blood," Liesl sighed. "Can you take us home?"

"Yes, of course," Roman answered nodding his head. Liesl carefully grabbed onto his forearm and kept herself glued at his side.

"Thank you," she said softly. "My name is Liesl by the way."

The sky was becoming dark and there was still no sign of the two eldest Von Trapp daughters. Friedrich and Kurt had headed out in search of their siblings while Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl replaced the furniture, dishware, and other items that had fallen out of their places due to the incident earlier.

Georg paced impatiently, watching the clock with intense eyes. Maria was well aware that there was no consoling him, and tried to keep her own spirits up. She was still quite shaken up from the bombings, but did her best to keep her mind diverted, and it was easy with Liesl and Louisa missing. Maria prayed the lord would keep her two daughters safe as well as her sons who were now wandering around a torn apart Schaffhausen.

Finally there was a pounding on the door and both Maria and Georg exchanged hopeful glances.

When their father swung open the door, Liesl could already see how worried he had been. Louisa was now on her own to feet after coming to a few blocks back. Roman stood shyly on the pathway as the two girls went up to the front door.

"Thank god," Georg announced, grabbing both of them into tight embraces. He placed a kiss on the top of each of their heads before finally releasing them. "We were worried. Your brothers are out looking for you right now."

"We're fine now father," Louisa assured him.

"How is everyone else?" Liesl asked.

"Their fine," Georg answered. "Now come inside."

Louisa quickly obeyed but Liesl turned back. "Roman," she said. "You can come too if you'd like."

"I don't want to intru-"

"I'm inviting you. There's no intrusion involved," Liesl assured.

The twenty-three year old gave a small nod of his head, before slowly following behind her inside. Georg watched curiously as the pair passed him, before taking one last look outside. Now all he had to worry about were his boys.

"Friedrich, can we go home? I'm hungry," Kurt von Trapp grumbled as he trudged down the street behind his brother.

"You're always hungry," Friedrich muttered. "We can go home once we find the girls."

"What if they're back already?" Kurt asked.

Friedrich paid his theory no attention. Instead he continued onward. "Why do I have the feeling we aren't out here for Liesl or Louisa?"

"What gives you that idea?" Friedrich asked.

"I'm not as oblivious as you may think. You want to run off and join the Swiss tonight, don't you?"

"I never said that-"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

"What if I was? At least we could fend off these damn allied planes. They've already counted twenty-eight dead and even more injured. I want to do something useful," Friedrich confided in his brother wholeheartedly. There was a passion in his voice that gave Kurt the idea that stopping his brother was impossible.

"You really think that the army could have done anything today anyway?" Kurt asked. "Whether or not you were in a uniform, everyone here was helpless. What is the point of joining an army in neutral territory anyway-"

"What would you know, Kurt?"

"That I don't want to see you make a mistake. Honor does not require a uniform. Besides, if you go I'll go-"

"Kurt-"

"What, Friedrich? You're my older brother. I won't just let you leave me with all the girls," Kurt explained. "If father allows you to go, well, he'll just have to let me go too."

"You're too young Kurt-"

"And you're not much older."

Friedrich's blue eyes kept a steady gaze on Kurt before the young man finally let out a sigh. "You're wiser than you lead on," he mumbled finally. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a heavy breath. "Let's just go home."

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day," Kurt said before happily heading in the direction home with his older brother.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. I'll be honest by saying I did most of my research by wikipedia, but if anyone else knows more about the Schaffhausen bombings feel free to come forward because I know the information would only improve my story ;) Oh and reviews are still and always will be apprecaited ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Long time no update. I'm working on some more chapters and developing more stories within the story for each of the children. Thanks for the reviews! Oh and if you haven't noticed the title of the story has changed from Look After You to Trust Me. _

* * *

The Von Trapp household had settled slightly but a slight tension still hung heavy in the air. Marta and Gretl had taken to being quiet and stayed in the living space, playing with their small bunny. In the kitchen, Louisa was seated at the table while Liesl helped Maria bandage her arm. Brigitta's voice was the only that broke the silence.

"Here you are, Commander Ivanov," she said gently, setting down the freshly brewed pot of tea.

"Thank you," Roman replied. Though he was grateful for Liesl's invitation, the situation had become slightly awkward. The family seemed caught up in the fear of waiting for the two remaining brothers that he had yet to meet, and even worse, fearing the possibility of another attack.

Georg turned at the sound of Brigitta's voice and slowly settled his eyes on the new guest. "Commander? Are you a soldier, Ivanov?" Georg asked. He was slightly suspicious of the young man, but Liesl seemed to be fond of him, and in the past years, he had come to respect his daughter's judgment.

Roman nervously cleared his throat and gave a nod of his head. "Yes sir. I command a unit for the Red Army," he answered.

"You look young to be a commander," Georg observed.

"Well, the army seems to be in desperate need of them," Roman replied.

"That does seem to be the case more often than not," Georg agreed.

Roman gave a slight nod, before beaming slightly. "They say that after the war, I could be promoted from a junior officer to a major."

Georg nodded slightly. For a moment he reflected on his career in the Navy. One he had left behind in Austria. He remembered being young like Roman and flying through the ranks.

Maria had finished bandaging Louisa's arm and found Georg lost in a fog at Roman's words. She wondered where he was. It wasn't for a few moments until he realized her gaze had settled on him and he slowly turned his head. For the first time after the bombings he gave her a smile, and suddenly her eyes lit up ever so discreetly and her heart felt less heavy.

"So, what brings you to Switzerland? Where's your army?" Georg asked Roman .

For a moment, the soldier seemed at a loss for words. "I'm an escaped prisoner of war," Roman replied finally. His eyes became distant and for a moment Liesl felt utter compassion for him. He had told her his situation before, but it wasn't until know that he revealed it with such horror.

"I served during the first world war," Georg told the young man. Roman nodded his head and it was as if there was a silent alliance made between the two of them. They were men of war and because of this they seemingly understood one another without question. "Where did you escape from?"

Roman lowered his head slightly and nervously fiddled with his fingers. "It was a Nazi camp north of Ludwigshasfen . . ." his voice trailed off and suddenly those who were in the kitchen realized that the conversation was not of pleasantry. Georg and Maria exchanged looks and Liesl's heart sank quickly.

Georg prepared to say something, but interrupting him was the swinging open of the backdoor and the loud voices of his two sons.

"Father, we couldn't find the girls - - You're back!" Kurt announced in excitement after taking sight of his two sisters at the table. He nearly ran to both Louisa and Liesl to grab them into hugs. Friedrich slowly closed the door behind him before sharing embraces with both his sisters as well.

"Louisa, what happened to your arm?" Kurt asked Louisa in sheer curiosity and also slight worry.

"To be honest, I'm really not quite sure. I remember when the first round of bombs fells and when I opened my eyes again Liesl and Roman had found me," Louisa explained. Her eyes shifted toward Roman in admiration and he gave her a small nod. Liesl took note of the small exchange.

"They say that they've already counted thirty fatalities," Friedrich revealed as he took a seat at the table next to Liesl.

"I don't understand why someone would bomb Schaffhausen," Liesl sighed. "It's frightening to think that even in neutral territory we're in danger."

Maria's heart skipped a beat at her daughter's words. She had been on edge since the bombings and while her children's safety eased her fears slightly, there was no soothing them. Her entire body shook and she knew that the stress wasn't healthy for her unborn child. With unsteady hands she grabbed her tea and drank down the warm liquid in order to calm her nerves.

"Who dropped the bombs?" Kurt asked.

"Americans," Roman spoke up.

Both Kurt and Friedrich shifted their attention to the guest and Louisa was fast to introduce him. "This is Roman Ivanov. He's a Captain from the Red Army."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt greeted politely. Friedrich watched him with intent eyes and said nothing in return. He looked to Louisa who seemed to stare at him as though he were candy. Then taking a shift of perspective and gazing at Liesl, Friedrich saw his older sister in a state that he almost recognized. It was as if she was looking at Rolfe.

"Why would Americans bomb Schaffhausen?" Louisa asked.

"They could have mistaken Schaffhausen for Ludwigshasfen," Georg suggested.

"He's right. Just a slight shift from the intended coordinates could prove deadly to innocent places like Switzerland," Roman agreed. "It seems unlikely that the allied forces would do something like this purposely."

"Whether it was intentional or not, it could send Switzerland into an undeclared state of war," Friedrich said causing Georg's gaze to settle on him. Suddenly causing the attention of the table to shift was the loud clattering of dish ware.

"Mother are you all right?" Liesl asked, growing concerned as she looked over at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just clumsy as usual," Maria covered up the best she could. She placed her hands on her lap so that the others at the table wouldn't be able to see that they were shaking.

"I'm almost certain that there won't be another air raid tonight or anytime soon," Roman assured. Maria appreciated his words probably more than anyone else at the table and nodded her head.

"So, where are you staying?" Brigitta asked.

"Well, thanks to the Hague Conventions and the Rights and Duties of Neutral Powers, I am staying at a camp for foreign troops. I'm allowed to be on parole as long as I don't try to leave Switzerland," Roman explained. He paused for a moment as a short quiet began to form. "In fact, it's probably best if I get back."

Georg nodded his head in agreement and the children gave sheepish goodbyes. As Roman rose from his seat, Louisa did as well. "I'll walk you out," she told him.

Brigitta and Friedrich exchanged looks and Liesl swallowed down the bitter pill that had formed inside her. While Louisa showed Roman to the front door and followed him out, Georg slowly rose from his seat.

"I think it's best if everyone got some sleep," he said slowly. No one made even the slightest movement at his words. He looked to his two youngest first. "Marta, Gretl, why don't you get ready for bed."

Slowly the two girls headed for the staircase but before they reached the top floor turned back.

"Are you sure that the planes won't come again?" Marta asked swallowing down all the fear she could, but it remained evident on her face. Gretl was obviously distraught since the bombs had dropped but she did not remain a minority.

Georg was the first to rise from his seat and make his ways toward the girls. "You have nothing to worry about," he tried his best to assure. Maria slowly came up behind him and Gretl embraced her immediately. Maria placed a comforting hand on Marta's shoulder as she stared at her father intently.

"Are you sure father?" Marta asked gently.

"Yes," Georg answered. "We're all safe now."

The remaining siblings at the table exchanged looks until Liesl finally nodded her head. After so many years the children still looked to her for guidance and her word seemed to define all. "He's right," she whispered gently. "We're safe now."

* * *

Maria was thankful to rest her head after an eventful day. After coaxing Marta and Gretl to bed, it had taken more of her persuasive skills to convince the elder siblings to get rest as well. Liesl and Friedrich were the only ones still awake after she had retreated to the bedroom.

She had prayed especially long and hard that evening, thankful that all her seven children, her husband, and her soon to be eighth child, had all came away unharmed. After saying a gentle amen she climbed into bed, but found no relief with an empty bedside. She listened as the door creaked open behind her and shuffling footsteps followed. In an instant the weight on the bed increased and a pair of familiar arms embraced her from behind.

Georg rested his chin against her petite shoulder and folded his hands onto her abdomen. She put her hands over his. "I thought you were asleep …" he whispered.

She ignored his comment. "Are the children in bed?" she asked. He nodded against her and kissed the soft skin behind her ear.

"I never had the chance to ask you . . . but are you all right?"

"I'm fine Georg," she replied gently.

"Are you sure?" he asked. It was amazing how well he could read her. It was as if he was in tune with every thought in her head.

She sighed. "I've just never been so scared . . ." she confessed. "For you and for the children . . . and for the baby . . ."

He gave a comforting squeeze of her hand. "I was worried too," he admitted quietly. "But we're all okay now."

"But what if they attack again? What if this war is taking over even places that are supposed to be secure? I'm afraid that we're not going to be safe anywhere we go and this child is going to be born into a world of constant fighting - - -"

"Shhh," Georg tried to soothe her the best he could. "No bombs will drop again, I can assure you that. And even if they do I will do everything in my power to protect you and the children . . . you know that, don't you?"

A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. "Yes," she replied. She turned her head to face him. "I love you, Georg."

"I love you too, Maria" he said with nothing but compassion in his voice as he gently wiped away her lone tear. "Just please don't worry so much . . . it's not good for the baby. Trust I won't let anything happen to you . . ."

"I trust you," she whispered, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He brushed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss, feeling the warmth and comfort she had longed for from his single touch.

* * *

"He was so charming and handsome," Louisa beamed as she remained wide awake, ranting happily to her younger sister. "Brigitta are you listening?"

"Mmhmm," Brigitta replied, with a roll of her eyes as she remained focused on her book. Louisa didn't seem to mind because she continued her speech anyway.

"A Commander . . . so dreamy, isn't it?"

"He's Russian though," Brigitta observed absently.

"So?"

"Well, do you think father would let you marry a Russian?"

"Who said anything about marriage? And as for father, he seemed to like Roman, don't you think?"

Brigitta shrugged and took her gaze away from her reading. "I guess I wasn't paying much attention. I was more preoccupied with the thought of another air raid rather than romanticizing about some Russian."

Louisa made little of her sister's comments. "He's my hero," she sighed in glee. "I think I'm in love . . ."

Liesl sighed as she leaned against the wall, eavesdropping through the cracked door of the bedroom she shared with Brigitta and Louisa. She swallowed hard at the thought of Roman, whom she had denied so many times but wanted now. It wasn't because Louisa had suddenly become so fond of him that riled Liesl's emotions for the young man, but that she had finally come to trust him.

Before she could become too lost in the fog of her thoughts, noises from movement on the floor below had her moving toward the stairs. She tried her best to be quiet on the steps but they were old and gave a loud creak before she was halfway down. The silhouette in the dining room froze and she squinted her eyes to better focus on him. "Friedrich?"

She slowly turned on the light and he gave a sigh. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged as he attempted to hide his bag. She discovered it quickly and nearly yanked it from his hands. "I can't believe you're really trying to join the Swiss," she hissed, trying to avoid commotion from other members of the household.

"It's a good cause. I thought today would prove that without question," Friedrich replied.

"The Americans bombing us was an accident," Liesl told him. "Friedrich you can be angry at them but save the family from a world of heart ache and don't join the army."

"Father was in the army."

"You don't have to be father," Liesl replied. Her brother lowered his head. Only she was aware of his great aspirations to be a man like Georg von Trapp. He had confided in her when they were younger and now that they were older it was evident to her what motivated him to join the battle. "Sit down, Friedrich . . ."

He silently obeyed, but not before pulling a chair out for her to sit in as well. "I thought that my joining the army would make him proud of me. And when he begged me not to I was naive enough to think that he was worried I would be greater than he - - -"

"You are greater Friedrich, in many ways. Father knows that and he is proud of you," she assured, her blue eyes shining with honesty.

Friedrich shook his head. "I don't think I could ever be Georg von Trapp . . ." he confessed. "I don't believe you know how hard it is to live in the shadow of a man that is larger than life."

Liesl bit on her lower lip. "But you're already everything that good man should be. You're sensitive and you're loyal. You're honest and considerate and loving and you would lay down your life for this family . . . we all know that Friedrich. Going to war won't make you any better nor any worse but if this family every lost you . . . I don't think I could even stand the thought."

There was silence as Liesl lowered her head and Friedrich placed a gentle hand on top of hers. "How could you even think of leaving?" she asked in a wavering voice, trying her best to not flood of tears. "Leaving without a goodbye of all things . . . we've lost a mother already Friedrich . . . I can't lose you too."

"I'm sorry," he apologized in a soft whisper. "I didn't realize that . . . it was stupid of me. And if you meant any of what you said . . . thank you, Liesl."

She bit on her lower lip as she raised her head. "You know I meant every word of it," she said forcing a smile. The two shared an embrace and suddenly were enthralled in laughter. The two had become closer over the years as Friedrich matured, almost closer than her and Louisa. When they released he granted her a smirk.

"I'm sorry for worrying you sis," he said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," she replied with a leer.

"What are younger brothers for?" he shrugged. He narrowed his eyes. "Now you must tell me about this Commander Ivanov . . ."

"Don't even get me started . . ."


End file.
